When I first saw you
by HunterofArtemis6995
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a new student in Yancy Academy where Percy Jackson is studying. Percy Jackson is the first friend of Annabeth.. Actually they became best friends. They like each other as best friends and in turned out into what we called "Love". Will Annabeth and Percy besfriends/lover until the end? Let's find out!


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Yeah, I've been wondering when I could write a new story, but I really have no time. You see, being a high school student is harder than you think! So many paper works and so many tasks given to you and they want it immediately which gives me headache. I guess most of you are in high school level, so I guess you would understand **** But, for now, I have 2 months to update my stories because I'm in a summer vacation ;)**

**Moving on, this is my 2****nd**** story. So, hope you guys like it**

Annabeth's POV

I, Annabeth Chase, a new student in Senior year in Yancy Academy. This is my first time to transfer school and I don't know how to deal with these unfamiliar faces. My parents transfer me here because my father, Fredrick Chase, has his new work and we have to transfer. I have no choice but obey them because first of all, they're my parents.

"Everything's gonna be okay Annabeth, you're a smart girl and I know you can handle these things" My mom, err- step mom tells me the same thing for the (1-2-3-4-5) 5th time! You can't avoid being nervous or scared when you are a new student. Especially me, I'm some kind of anti-social girl. All I care for are my grades, my family and of course, books! I'm not that friendly person and that's something I have to change. My real mom told me once when I was little "No matter how smart I am but I'm not sociable, I will not succeed. There are some things that I'll be needing help from others" In some instances in my life, I can hear her voice inside my head giving me advices. Before she died, she said something like she will be always by my side no matter what.

Aaarrrggg! _This is not the time to cry and be emotional, Annabeth! _ I told myself.

Minutes pass, me and my step mom walk through the hallway. I looked around and I can see lockers _wonder where's mine_. And I can see a lot of students chatting to each other, maybe talking about their vacation, their plans, etc. I hold my books and my back tightly not because I'm thinking that some students might snatch it from me but I'm nervous! _What if somebody call me a nerd? What if my classmates bully me or something?_ These are some of the questions that bother me a lot. Of course you can't avoid asking those things when you're about to transfer school.

"Honey, I'm going now." My step mom said "Please, try to make friends. It can help you a lot better. Okay?"

"Yes mom." I answered. Maybe this is the first word I spoke for this day.

"I'll fetch you later and we'll have dinner. Okay?" she kisses my cheek "Have fun, sweetie! I love you"

"I love you too mom." I answered

And by that, my mom walked away and before she disappeared out of my sight, she waved at me and I waved back.

I took a deep breath and walk through the corridors and went to my classroom. At first, I thought I was going to faint but held my breath and find a vacant chair for me to sit on. I sat there doing nothing and listening to the talks of my new classmates

"Hey Glen" says one

"Oh, hey!"

"How's your vacation? Did you have fun?"

"Uuummmhh. We spent our vacation in England then we travel to London. So yeah, I have a great time"

These girls might be rich. They travel a lot. I experienced to travel once when we went to Paris, France when I was 12.

I hear some conversation from the boys

"Hey Charles!" says one

"Hey Jason" says Charles  
"So, how's your vacation?"

"Nah. I just spent my whole vacation in the computer shop!"

*laughs* " I still don't want to go to school!"

"Me too!"

These boys might be uummmhh. I can't pick a right word but I am trying hard not to be judgemental.

I can hear some more chattering. And I found myself doing nothing so, I get my from my bag and read it.

"Hey Percy!" says one of my classmates

"Hey Grover!" says Percy

"Gods, look at your muscles man! And you've grown!"

"You might be surprised if I haven't grow for months, right Grover" says Percy

*laughter*

"I'm just messing with you, G-man!" says Percy

I looked at him and he's not exactly I expected. He's tall, muscular and handsome man. He has tan skin and his eyes caught my attention the most. His eyes are green, sort of sea green. It reminds me of the sea. Reminds me of my mom when I was 4 years old when we went for swimming Quebec and-

I then realized that he saw me staring at him. I immediately laid my eyes on my book and my heart beats faster and it seems my adrenaline is running throughout my body and sweat is forming in my forehead._ Gods Annabeth, you should not be attracted by some guy. He's not for you okay? He's not for you! _ I kept saying to myself.

I still can feel his gaze on me. And I was tempted to fight against it, but held it back.

"Excuse me G-man, I have to talk to somebody" says Percy

"Okay Perce!"

_Oh no! No no no no no no! Please not to me! Not to me! _ I muttered

"You're a new student here?" a familiar voice asked

I looked at him and caught his sea green eyes. "Uh, Yes." I answered with a smile and immediately looked at my book and I pretended that I'm reading my book

He grabbed a chair next to me and sat close to me. I can feel his stare at me. But still, I pretend that I'm reading my book.

"You love reading books?" he asked

"Yes, Isn't it obvious?" I asked. I know it's kinda rude. But, I'm trying to sound natural.

"Oh" he simply said

*long silence*

"So, why were you staring at me a while ago?" he asked

"Uummhh.." I thought for a second to think for a reasonable reason. But I can't think of any. "I was amazed by the colour of your eyes"

"Why, Thank you" he simply said "Yours too!"

"Mine? Nah. They're just gray" I said

"No. I remember the times when I was little, I went outside and that time, it was raining. I ran as fast as I could and my mother, Sally was chasing after me and I was like 'chase me if you can!' and she was like 'I'll gonna kill you Percy'

I laughed and I realized that it was my first time to laugh since I got to Yancy Academy. Percy laughed with me too and I started to feel okay. I'm not nervous anymore. Those thoughts of _What if somebody call me a nerd? What if my classmates bully me or something?_ Were all gone. I feel confident.

"And when I look at the sky, I saw gray cloud. And that's what I remember when I saw the colour your eyes."

"Oh." I simply said

"Hhmmm. We were talking for about 15 minutes and we barely know each other. I don't even know your name." says Percy

"Oh yeah!" *laughs "You first" I replied

"Ok." He cleared his throat "I'm Perseus Jackson. But I prefer being called as Percy Jackson. I'm 16 years old and I am... a male, of course!" he said

I laughed by the last statement and cleared my throat "I am Annabeth Chase, 16 year old girl and I am... a female!"

We laughed again and school bell rang and that means students should sit and be ready for their next class. Percy quickly fixed the chair he sat on and said "I'll be talking to you later. Would you mind if I could eat lunch with you later? I know that you don't have much friends in here." He said with a smile

I thought for a moment and made my decision "Yeah sure! Thanks Perseus!" I stuck my tongue out.

He groaned "Stop calling me that, Annie!"

I frowned "And refrain from calling me Annie. It sounds ridiculous!"

"If you stop calling me Perseus" he said with a baby face

"Okay fine! Whatever!" I stuck my tongue out again

He laughed and he winked at me. And went to his sit and waited for the teacher to come.

_I got a new friend! Yey! _I said to myself _I'm sure mom will be so proud of me. _But the fact that he actually invited me to eat lunch with him, that is so... ummhh, Sweet? Unusual? Whatever, what is important is that I made a friend, that's all. And I'm hoping that I could have the courage to introduce myself to others and be a friend to everyone.

**Wew! I survived! I survived! Yeah XD**

**So, what do you think? Don't forget to review! **** Thanks!**

**I will be updating this story for about 1 week? or maybe 3 days from now. It depends if I'm busy or not.**

**That's all! **

**-HunterofArtemis6995-**


End file.
